Tu carta, mi condena
by GomoryA
Summary: Desde que leí esa carta, mi vida quedo reducida a un sufrimiento interminable...


-L-lo siento…- esa voz, tan débil, casi inaudible, fueron las últimas palabras que pude pronunciar mientras sentía como es que mi cuerpo perdía cada vez mas fuerza y mi cuerpo caía lentamente hacia el vació mientras veía dos siluetas encima mío. Distinguí un papel arrugado asomarse de mi chaqueta, y así fue como repentinamente mi cerebro reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasado: estaba cayendo con más de una herida, no solo física, sino también psicológica. Me di cuenta de que esa carta fue el detonador el reloj que velaba por mi vida; esa pequeña y miserable carta no fue y es más que mi sentencia de muerte, no es más que un sucio truco, planeado estratégicamente para acabarme suciamente desde mi interior, para no volver a ser feliz mientras siga viviendo de esta forma. Aún no puedo olvidar las frases de esa cruel carta:

"_Digo adiós y me despido._

_Lamento que tengas que leer esto, pero no puedo hacer mas que ofrecerte a ti, la persona que mas ame en toda mi vida; no quiero que te sientas culpable, al principio pensaba que lo que aún me mantenía con vida era verte sonreír, pero pronto me di cuenta de que eso fue lo que me mato, lo que destruía lentamente mi corazón._

_Te pido que conserves esta carta, ya que eres a la única persona que jamás le dedicaría tanto tiempo de mi vida, e incluso tú has ganado el premio mayor, te llevas los últimos momentos de la misma. Despídete de mis papás y de mi hermano por mi, diles que hicieron un buen trabajo con migo, pero diles que los maldigo por haberme dejado combatir esta agonía solo._

_Siempre serás mi confidente, mi protector, mi alma gemela. No quiero que esos ojos tan bellos que tienes se llenen de lágrimas por mi muerte. Solo te pido otra cosa, quédate con estas dos palabras para el resto de tu vida: te amo. Kyle"_

Es verdad lo que dicen de que cuando vas a morir ves tu vida pasar enfrente de tus ojos, después de recibir un balaceo de las hirientes palabras de ese arrugado pedazo de papel, cuando entre al preescolar, cuando te conocí, cuando entramos en primaria, cuando Wendy se hiso mi novia, cuando entramos en secundaria, la graduación de esta, pero también recordé lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos:

Encontré tu carta justo entre mis libros, cuando estaba ayudando a Wendy con los suyos, me llamo la atención porque no tengo ninguna libreta con ese tipo de papel. La recogí y la leí, no podía creer lo que decía, solo salí corriendo hacia dónde me indicaba mi instinto, y acertó, allí estabas, parado cerca de la orilla, de la azotea de la escuela, cubierto ligeramente por una delgada escarcha de aguanieve que curiosamente caía desde lo alto de ese cielo gris, que pronto se convertiría en pura lluvia. Tu tenias misteriosamente una cara no de tristeza, ni de histeria, ni de ninguna otra que esperaba que tuvieses. Quede en shock. Tenía más bien unos ojos con mirada vacía, y tu boca no expresaba sentimiento alguno, hasta que pareció que escuchaste una voz femenina, tu cara cambio con facciones que no creí posibles bajo esas circunstancias; tus gestos se hicieron mas bruscos y, con la misma mirada, se creo debajo de ella una extraña sonrisa, que lentamente dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Stan, ¿pero que te…- no acabo su frase, creo yo que mas por la cercanía de Kyle del borde, por su rostro. Lo único que mi cuerpo resolvió hacer fue bloquear las señales que llegaban hacia el de parte de mi cerebro para ir a por Kyle y entender que es lo que pasaba, hasta que sentí como es que una delgada mano me tomaba del brazo sin dejarme continuar; en ese momento fue cuando volví a la realidad, y me daba cuenta de las nuevas facciones que adquiría el pelirrojo, ya no era una simple sonrisa, se hiso perversa, y tu mirada también cambio por los de un perro de pelea que disfruta haciendo sufrir a su rival. Intente acercarme mas a este, pero me vi detenido por la imagen de ti cargando una pistola que sacabas de tu chamarra, y que apuntaba hacia nosotros.

-Kyle…- escuche salir de mí.

-K-Kyle, que es lo que haces- dijo mi novia con notable temor.

-Cumpliendo lo que te prometí- respondió el bermejo.

-P-pero esto se supone que no debía de…-

-¡Calla maldita bruja!, te lo advertí y te lo cumpliré.- dijo apuntando específicamente a la pelinegra- Stan, lamento que te veas metido en todo esto, pero eras un factor crucial para mi plan maestro, ya que sabía que tu actuarias mas por impulso que por tus verdaderos sentimientos- hizo una ligera pausa para transformar sus facciones de cruel burla por unas mas serias- Stan, lamento que tengas que presenciar la muerte de la persona que falsamente has creído que mas amabas…-

No pude seguir escuchando sus palabras y corrí hacia el, gritando con todas mis fuerzas, tomando con mi mano derecha su brazo y con mi mano izquierda el arma, desviando la mira, dándome directamente un disparo en la pierna izquierda, quedando a merced del bermejo, mi vida dependiendo de él el caer desde el tercer piso hasta el asfalto.

-¡Kyle, por favor no sueltes a Stan! No se que haría si muriera-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE TA CALLES MALDITA ZORRA!, ¡para que es que quieres a Stan con vida, por tu culpa le he disparado en la pierna, y en lo único que piensas es en lo que harías sin el!,¡¿es que acaso solo piensas en ti?!, el no merece vivir junto a una miserable como tu, preferiría que muriera.-

-No Kyle, Stan es inocente, el no lo merece…-

-¡CALLA!, tu no has hecho mas que problemas, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡SI EL NO ES MÍO NO SERA DE NADIE! ¡ENTIENDE!- y solo sentí como es que mi chaqueta resbalaba de su mano, mientras mi cuerpo perdía calor, y mi corazón se rompía en más de mil pedazos, para luego no acabar con mi cruel agonía…

Pasaron, días, mi agonía no a acabado. Pasan los días y no puedo dormir por que siempre espero que lo peor pase por esa puerta, hasta que mi cuerpo esta tan cansado que duermo, pero siempre tengo una pesadilla, cruel y perversa que no me deja descansar…

Pasa una semana, tal parece que con las nuevas pastillas que me han dado he podido dormir.

Me dan de alta, regreso a mi casa después de unas cuantas semanas. He olvidado el porque estoy tan adolorido, porque tengo una pierna rota y la cabeza vendada, tampoco porque me duele tanto el cuerpo. No se porque siempre veo la puerta nervioso esperando encontrar algo horroroso.

Creo que tengo anemia, cada vez me siento mas débil, se me han acabado las pastillas justo hoy por la mañana, y dicen que no hay en el hospital.

Escucho que llaman a la puerta, escucho una voz que mi subconsciente trata de recordar, cuando llega a mi mente una galería de imágenes aterradoras, no se si son verdad, si mi cerebro me esta jugando una cruel broma; llegan al mismo tiempo una carga de sentimientos y preguntas que no logro entender, que me descontrolan y me hacen volverme loco.

Veo una imagen en específico, un rostro con facciones de horror, escucho una respiración agitada, entre la risa y el cansancio. Siento como es que una hoja metálica atraviesa mi abdomen, lo extraño es que no me duele. Veo lágrimas caer y escucho su voz diciendo: -Lamento que tú hayas tenido que terminar así, pero lo prefiero antes de que sigas con esa maldita zorra execrable… duerme bien en tu sueño eterno…- esa frase me da melancolía y al mismo tiempo me horroriza, busco ayuda del ser femenino de mi lado, llamo su voz, no hay respuesta, busco su cuerpo, no existe, y pronto siento mi cuerpo desfallecer, y perdí la conciencia.

Reacciono al ver la puerta abrirse, y veo esos ojos verdes cetrinos, que me ven fijamente sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

-…Hola…-

No le contesto nada.

-... ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces?- dice arrogante

-…T-tú…-

-Veo que si me reconoces- me paralizo al ver que su rostro cambia por facciones de burla y malévola satisfacción, entones, recuerdo todo lo que paso, todo lo que el me izo, después recuerdo la última frase de aquél ser que juega su juego macabro con mi ser:-Cumpliré mi promesa y no dejare que te encuentres con eso hasta que en verdad llegue tu hora- recuerdo todo lo que paso, mientras todo toma lugar y encaja, me doy cuenta de lo paso. Empiezo a temblar y por acto reflejo le cuestiono:

-¿Porqué?

- porque que?-

-Dime, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Para no tener obstáculos.

- ¿Obstáculos de que?, ¡Tú la mataste!

No obtengo respuesta.

-Por qué ¿acaso mataste para probar que estabas bien? ¿Mataste para salvar tu vida?

-No- veo como es que en su cara se forma una sonrisa que me estremece- lo hice para salvar la tuya. Ahora podremos estar juntos sin que nadie nos afecte, sin límites, solos tú y yo.

Desde entonces mi tortura no ha acabado, cada día que despierto esta presente mi miedo a ti, al o que me dirás, a que vuelvas a decirme que tuviste que volver a matar a alguien porque se opuso a que me tuvieras encerado en esta casa en las montañas. Cada noche que intento dormir tengo miedo de que vuelvas a hacer lo que me haces todas las noches, hasta que sacias tus mas violentos impulsos y me dejas sangrando y totalmente adolorido de mi abdomen para abajo, sin ropa ni cobijo, hasta que te cansas de tu labor y te predispones a descansar, mientras yo sufro y lloro en mi silenciosa agonía tratando de que no descubras que sufro para que no vuelvas a traer el cuerpo sin vida de otro de mis amigos…

Por favor, ya no quiero que sigas matando.

"_Adiós, espero con ansias el día en el que la muerte se compadezca de esta alma y me lleve a otro lugar, lejos de este infierno. Se que nadie me extrañará, pues ya estoy viviendo como si no tuviera vida, se que a nadie le importara si muero, mas se alegraran, pues pensaran: que bien que ya se murió ese desdichado que creo a ese mounstro._

_Me sorprende las cargas que he llevado durante ya mas de un año. Me sorprende como es que no he muerto aún. Creo que mi condena fue existir, y ahora sufro el desgarrar de mi alma._

_Lo único que ha logrado que no muera creo que ha sido pensar que si muero mas sufrirán, pues este ser desataría contra ellos su furia; ya no quiero que nadie muera por mi…"_

Mis últimos escritos antes de que esa alma inhumana entrara a ese cuarto sin ventanas y me dijera la frase que tanto temía:

-Mi querido ángel, ya he venido…-mientras se aferra a mi ahora frágil cuerpo, y empieza con su labor, con mi tortura, para nuevamente dejarte sangrando, no solo de mi extremidad mas íntima, sino también internamente…

Me limito a hacer lo que hago para soportar aquel agudo dolor de mis entrañas; cantar una canción que siempre retumba por mi cabeza y siempre pensando el lo verídica que es.., que no calma el mas mínimo dolor, solo me hace dejar de pensar para esperar a que nuevamente vea que hay demasiada sangre derramada ene el piso, para que acabe mas rápido son su labor y me deje, para que ese círculo vicioso regrese mañana…

Cada vez siento más dolor que ayer, empiezo a llorar para mis adentros nuevamente, y canto, tan inaudible, casi como un susurro:

(8)"Nightgowns and hair  
Curls flying every which where  
The pain too pure to hide  
Bridges of Sighs  
Meant to conceal lover's lies  
Under the arches  
Of moonlight and sky  
Suddenly easy  
To contemplate why  
Why...

Why live a life  
That's painted with pity  
And sadness and strife  
Why dream a dream  
That's tainted with trouble  
And less than it seems  
Why bother bothering  
Just for a poem  
Or another sad song to sing  
Why live a life  
Why live a life

The art of suicide  
Pretty and clean  
Conveys a theatrical scene  
"Alas, I'm gone!" she cried  
Ankles displayed  
Melodramatically laid  
Under the arches  
Of moonlight and sky  
Suddenly easy  
To contemplate why  
Why...

Why live a life  
That's painted with pity  
And sadness and strife  
Why dream a dream  
That's tainted with trouble  
And less than it seems  
Why bother bothering  
Just for a poem  
Or another sad song to sing  
Why live a life  
Why live a life

Life is not like Gloomy Sunday  
With a second ending  
When the people are disturbed  
Well they should be disturbed  
Because there's a story  
That ought to be heard  
Life is not like a gloomy Sunday  
With a second ending  
When the people are disturbed  
Well they should be disturbed  
Because there's a lesson  
That really ought to be learned

The world is full of poets  
We don't need any more  
The world is full of singers  
We don't need any more  
The world is full of lovers  
We don't need any more..."(8)


End file.
